


LOVESICK.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, just some angst pain and heartbreak, lowkey ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Some sicknesses can't be cured.





	

Maki loved Rin. She had loved her since the moment she saw her for the first time. She had thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and tons of melodies came to her mind just by thinking about her. Then, when she met her, she felt something. She thought it was a new kind of annoyance (since Rin wouldn’t stop hugging her and jumping over her). But it wasn’t: it was something blooming inside her, in her heart.

She realized the feelings she had for her when they started their second year. She realized them when Rin asked her if she looked good with the new ribbon they had to wear. She looked at Rin (smiley, giggly, playful Rin) and her heart skipped a beat. I’m in love, she thought. I’m in love with Rin. As for her answer, she stuttered a yes. Rin giggled. That made her feel even more sure about her feelings.

Her heart broke for the first time on their third year, when Rin announced, with a huge grin on her face, that Hanayo and her were dating (she placed her arm around her when saying so). Maki cried that day. She hid and sobbed until she couldn’t do anything else. She didn’t feel like she could do anything else. She knew she should’ve had told Rin her feelings that one day when they were alone at the rooftop, and Rin looked at her and smiled and Maki thought she was as pretty as the night sky, as the stars, as the whole universe, and that she would never meet someone like her again. But she didn’t and now Rin was dating someone else and her heart was broken.

After graduating she felt grateful since she didn’t have to see Rin everyday and she also didn’t have enough time to hang out with her friends (or the right excuses to avoid doing so). She isolated herself from everyone and everything and only paid attention to her studies, buried in tons of books and an unparalleled sadness. Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong about her. If she had to blame herself for the numbness on her chest. If she could fix all of her mistakes. If she was going crazy. If she would be able to move on.

Time passed. It flied. Maki became a doctor and Rin a teacher. Everyone had grown up. Everyone had their lives settled. Maki didn’t. She was a mess. The messiest she had ever been. She worked all day and didn’t, couldn’t sleep at night (memories haunted her in the silence of the night, they surrounded her and drove her crazy). She barely ate. When she did so, it wasn’t the most nutritious stuff. She started smoking (how ironic). Her parents blamed it on her work: they said she overworked herself. Maki didn’t mind. She needed to rest her head. She needed to do things that would keep her away from thinking about Rin. She needed to stop thinking about her for once and at once. But she couldn’t. It was almost as she was used to it: used to disillusion and heartache.

And now, when Rin and Hanayo are saying their vows, putting rings on each other’s hands and kissing, swearing to never leave each other, Maki wonders if lovesickness can be cured and if she will be able to forget, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> i never publish short stuff in any place aside tumblr but meh. this sounded like it had to be here. also idk why the title is on caps.


End file.
